


Hogwarts Hunger games

by Luveverlark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Justice, Magic, Panem, Platonic Relationships, Wizards, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if wizards were put in the hunger games? Let's see! Make sure to add kudos if you like it, and give suggestions through comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reaping

Harry found himself walking with the other first years to one of the dungeons. Where were they going? Where was Professor Albus Dumbledore taking them? He was clutching Ron's hand tightly, somewhat because of fear, but mostly because he didn't want to loose him in the rush of kids. The second years, third years and so on were following, and they finally entered a large room full of glowing lanterns. "What do you think we're doing here?" Ron whispered. Before Harry could even shrug, Albus began to speak.  
"Everyone," he said. "Please listen closely, for this will only be said once."  
Everyone was silent as he spoke, so they could hear every word. Albus was frowning, which made Harry tremble. What was wrong?  
"Muggles from the future have come back, and are forcing us to....to..."  
There was already urgent whispers going through the crowd. "Future muggles?" Hermione said. "Well, they can't force me to do anything."  
Harry shushed her, and Albus asked everyone for silence.  
"Now," he said. "The future muggles are forcing us to give them twenty four students to put in their annual 'hunger games'."  
Many hands shot up.  
"Hermione?" Albus said.  
"How can they force us? I mean, they don't have magic. And what are these hunger games? Oh, and how are you going to choose the students to be in it?"  
Every hand went down, because Hermione had obviously used up most of their questions.  
"For the first question," Albus said. "You will not understand why even if I tell you. They have a power in which we can not add up to. We must do what they say. Now, the hunger games are when groups of muggles offer up on girl and one boy between the ages 12 and 18 to be in their 'hunger games'. They are put in an arena with supplies and necessities, to publically fight to the death for the muggle's amusement."  
There were many gasps and screams, and some children tried to leave the room. But there were to guards on either side- peacekeepers. Any children who tried to pass were pushed back, and one was even hit with the handle of the muggle's gun.  
Albus flicked his wand, and the children were back in order.  
"Now," he said. "I shall put you into groups, and your names shall be drawn."  
Harry stood, speechless, through this whole thing. He shared a horrified glance with Ron, and then Hermione whispered, "Well.... there are many of us. It is mathematically, um... almost impossible for us to get called."  
This didn't help. If anything, it was worse. Hermione's hand suddenly shot up.  
"Yes, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
Hermione swallowed. "Most of us first years are under twelve. Are we still included?"  
Harry hadn't thought of this. Maybe they weren't qualified to be in these 'hunger games'. Maybe they were safe!  
"Unfortunately, you will all be included. They call this year a "quarter quell", which means things are different. Including the age rules."  
He then began giving people numbers one through twelve, and groups of those numbers formed. "Three's by that corning, fours there...." Dumbledore was saying. Though Harry was still shocked. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath! He was horrified.  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said. Harry looked up.  
"Yes, sir?" He whispered, his voice dry and scared.  
"You are in group twelve."  
Harry slowly went to group twelve, where many other children stood shaking.  
"Now," Albus said. "Everyone, please write your first and last name on a slip of paper, and put in on the cup with your number and gender on it. This muggle here, Effie Trinket, will call the names.  
This was a strange muggle, which seemed obvious, but strange for even a muggle. She had crazy purple hair, and was wearing enough make-up to change someone's whole face. Her dress was poufy and colorful, and she wore boots made of flower petals. Someone in group two snickered, and Harry could tell that it was Draco.  
They all wrote their names, and then the crazy muggle woman went to bowl one. She kept muttering words like, 'Marvelous!', and 'Wonderful!'.  
"Now before I begin." she said in a high, sweet voice, "If someone is called from your group, and is the same gender as you are, then you may volunteer in their place. Now, that being said, let's move on! Isn't this just wonderful?"  
She took a slip out of the girls group 1 bowl. She looked down at the name for a moment, and then read, "Hermione Granger!"  
Everyone looked around, surprised. Hermione Granger? Everyone knew her. Some people looked glum, and others pitiful. Ron and Hermione locked eyes, and he gave her a reassuring nod. Hermione took a deep breath, and walked up to the woman.  
"Marvelous!" she said. "Now, for the boy tribute of group one." She pulled a name out.  
"Percy Weasley?" Percy, who was standing next to another prefect, walked to the woman. His face stayed emotionless, but Harry could tell that he was scared. Ron was teary eyed, but he kept watching.  
"Group two!" the woman said. she pulled out a name. "Liloe Huff? "she said.  
Harry then heard her mutter, "Such strange names they have here."  
A girl who looked to be thirteen went to the woman, and then the next name was called. "Jeroffly Zigzag?" A boy with black hair was just realizing that was his name when a voice said, "I volunteer!" Everyone turned to see who this brave person was.  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
Harry bit his lip. Not him! He would be a killing machine. Right now, he just wanted Hermione to win. But also, what about Percy, Ron's big brother?  
"Lovely!" Effie said. Harry was relieved that she didn't say wonderful again.  
"What's your name?" Effie asked Malfoy. He said his name, and then the reaping was continued.  
Group three was Goyle and a fifteen year old girl named Tyga. Group four was a fourteen year old named Drewce, and Ginny. Harry and Ron cried out in unison when Ginny's name was called, but were silenced by peacekeepers. Ron was devastated that he couldn't volunteer, even if he would eventually end up facing Draco, Hermione, or Percy. Five was a girl named Anne and a boy named Maze, but George volunteered. Neville was chosen from group six, and as was a girl named Vama, who was a second year. In group seven, Fred was called, and so was a girl named Nellie Magmia.  
"Now, eight!" said Effie, looking worn out. "Wendia Quill." A frightened first year went up to the woman, who then went to the boy's bowl for group seven. Harry bit his lip. This was Ron's group. "Ron Weasly!" Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry screamed.  
"No!" he yelled. "No, can't I volunteer?!" He struggled against a peacekeeper, who had grabbed him in his firm grip. Effie shook her head. This was a no, because they weren't in the same group.  
In group nine, there was a girl named Maycce Bonmill and Crabbe. In ten there were fraternal twins. A boy named Theo, and a girl named Thea. In eleven was a boy named Fawnlie, and a girl named Mae. Now was twelve, Harry's group. Ron looked at him, concerned. No, please no. Ron thought over and over.  
"The boy tribute of group twelve," Effie said.  
Ron wondered why she could say it quicker; he was in agony!  
"Royden Pellet!" she said. Ron took a deep breath of relief. Then he heard four words that made him wince.  
"I volunteer as tribute." Harry said.  
Ron said urgently, "No! No Harry, what are you doing!?"  
Harry wanted to protect his friends as long as he could, so he made this his mission. One of his friends was going to come out alive. He would make sure of this. He mouthed to Ron the words: Trust me. Ron nodded, and they were all escorted to a train to be brought to the future.


	2. Designers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students will be presented to the capital by riding in chariots, dressed in amazing outfits carefully created by their own unique designers. Time to meet some designers!

The ride to the future was quite short, Harry thought. It only took about an hour, and then they were walking toward a tall building in which he would be staying. He was walking with the girl from his group, who seemed just as nervous as he was. Each group was with a strange, futuristic muggle, but they all had to stay separate. Harry hadn't spoken to Hermione or Ron since the reaping, and he wondered how they were doing. He caught Ron's eye a few yards away, but the eye contact was broken when Effie pushed him through the big, glass door.  
This was an amazing hotel. Everything seemed to shimmer, and everything in the room was color coordinated.  
"This room is where you will both say," Effie said with a smile. She then gestured toward the table, which was full of food. The old Harry would have been amazed, but Harry had eaten at the great dining hall in Hogwarts for a long time now. This almost looked weak after thinking back to Hogwarts. No, it did! Hogwarts was still the most amazing place Harry had been to. He wondered if he would ever see it again.  
"Now, "Effie said. "You are now to meet your designers. We have new designers this year, since it is a very special year!"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Can we just meet them already?" Harry hadn't talked like this to someone since, well, living at the Dursley's house, and he automatically felt guilty. But he had to remind himself that these people were trying to make him kill his friends, and he scowled.  
"Um, yes of course." Effie looked surprised as she said this. She clapped her hands twice, and two girls entered the room. They were probably in their early thirties. One had blonde hair and green eyes, and she wore a long red dress and a hat shaped like a beehive. The other had red hair, and she looked like...  
"Ginny?" Harry accidentally thought aloud.  
The girl turned to him, and frowned. "Yes?" she asked. "Wait- how do you know my- Harry?"  
Harry's mouth dropped open. This was Ginny from the future! She was a designer for these horrible muggles.  
"You look so.... young!" Ginny said.  
Effie then explained to Ginny the situation. "This is horrible!" Future Ginny said. "If my past self dies, I will too.... won't I?"  
Harry gulped. "How about me? Is my future self alive?"  
Ginny nodded. "We're, um..." she trailed off.  
"You're what?" Harry asked.  
"We're married." Ginny said with a half smile.  
Harry's mouth dropped open. Ginny? And HIM? "What?!" was all he could say. He wasn't angry..... he was just..... surprised.  
"Well," Effie said. "As.... interesting as this is, it's time for you to figure out what you are wearing for the chariot rides."  
This would be odd. Ginny was Harry's designer!


End file.
